epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/One Week More by ERB Wiki (Parody of One Day More by Les Miserables)
I just really had the mood to make a parody of this because I been getting that film stuck in my head and its one more week til Newton's Battle so.. Link to the original (piano music plays) Hippie Rat: One week More! Another wait for me that I shall, This battle with Newton played by Weird Al: Some users here just create lies, such as Joker VS Psy, One week more! Wonder: I give my reasons out for today. How can I follow your logic. Hippie Rat: One Week More! Wonder and Nikki: Stop spamming and go away, you AWC's, you just cause tragic. Xim: One More Week til E-R-B Wonder and Nikki: Will we see them spam again? Xim: A suggestion with them not caring Wonder and Nikki: At least these idiots should try. Xim: What a site, I might have known Wonder and Nikki: Newton VS Sagan or Nye Xim: Good thing I am never there (piano plays) Dragon: One week more before release Wonder: Do I comment that blog? Dragon: Let me realease a Lets Dicuss Wonder: Shall I join Dragon there Dragon: Realease the audio to this beast Wonder: Do I leave or do I dare Dragon: send the beast straight to wiki All: The battle's not out the hints are Soon and Near Hippie Rat: One Week More Joeaikman: One more week til E-R-B I will take these spammers down, tricking us isn't that easy, Put this frown onto these clowns Hippie Rat: One Week More Bluesocks and TheEpiclloyd: Watch'em run amuck comments raging on saying shit and fuck when nice things are gone Dante gives them a hint on twitter where they get smucked but watch them just quit so they get mind fucked AWCs (Groups 1 and 2) 1: One Week to a new spamming 2: its joker vs psy 1: invent memes like planking 2: invent memes like plankinggg 1: There's a new one for E-R-B 2: There's a way too be shunned All: Do you hear the wiki sing? Wonder: My wiki's here I comment with you Hippie Rat: One Week More (Overlap group 1) Joeaikman: I will join these so called users I will comment where they go I will rant about there ideas find a funny one and go lmao Wonder and Nikki: Stop Spamming and Go Away Xim: One more week til E-R-B Wonder and Nikki: You AWC's, you just cause tragic (Overlap 1 over) Hippie Rat: One Week More (Overlap 2 begins) Bluesocks and TheEpiclloyd: Watch'em run amuck comments raging on saying shit and fuck when nice things are gone Joeaikman: One more week til E-R-B I will take these spammers down, tricking us isn't that easy, shits going down on Monday (Overlap 2 ends) Hippie Rat: The ERB isn't going away because a new one's on Monday All: Tommorrow we'll discover what Weird Al Yankovic has in store. One more Spam, One More Trace, One Week more, More. Category:Blog posts